world_of_pangeafandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 2
Title: Dark Skies Corresponding Macro Story Beat: '''Enter Bizarro World '''Logline: '''Dark Skies follow a young boy and his sick mother through the “great shakeup” up to when it stops. They are met with dangerous groups of people who want to raid or kill them for their resources and supplies. Wild crossbreed animals have started popping up in the world along with a strange glowing plant life that comes to life at night. With limited resources, you must guide young John and his mother Sarah to the nearest safe zone. The only problem is, the nearest safe zone is across the nation. '''Act 1: '''On Johns last night he and his friends have a sleepover. Little did they know that night would be the world’s biggest and heaviest disaster of all time would start. The earth shook for 30 days. The Entire neighborhoods were destroyed and some major cities were completely leveled. Tsunamis and hurricanes covered the shores while volcanic eruptions blow up around the world. No one is safe. John survives but everyone around him is dead. He starts to search for any other survivors and find no one. He searches for his family and only finds his mother Sarah. They come to realize nothing is the same and that everyone they ever knew is probably dead. The sky is still black from ash that has traveled around the world. Fires Cover mass areas around them and almost all supplied have been exhausted since the great shake. They vow to stay together and help each other survive. To get past this and live again. '''Act 2: '''They scavenge for anything they can find that might be useful in what’s left of their old neighborhood and start their journey. Over the next three years, John and his mother will journey through this new world eventually meeting other people on their journey, some good and some bad. John will also be met with the challenge of dealing with the crazy weather conditions of the new earth and its new terrain. New Mountain Ranges and Valleys have formed. Plant life has been modified to glow at night and even comes to life. Animals have also started popping up where you normally wouldn’t see them like a rhino in Mexico, or a panda in Texas. Some animals have even started to crossbreed but no one knows how this is possible. John and his mother eventually form a colony of people they trust that they believe to be safe but very diverse. They face their ups and downs and have some downfall within the group but, The old governments that where at power restore some order to their lands by reestablishing power and radio lines. '''Act 3: Through the radio, they get directions to head to a new city where you are safe from the horrors of the wild such as enemy raiders crossbreed animals and horrific weather conditions. Ecstatic to hear this news John and his people journey there and listen to the radio for directions and news updates on what has happened. With this radio, they find out about some of the animals that people have spotted, news stories of survival, different plant life they might have seen, and updates about what’s going on around the world. On their final journey to the safe zone, they must get past those who enjoy life as it is, with limited resources and safety insight john fights to get to the finish. Genre: 'Action-Adventure game, Sci-fi Survival '''Protagonist: '''John (young boy), Sarah (Mother) '''Antagonist: ' Ahmed(Raider Leader), Aria (Raider 1), Reggie (Raider 2) '''Main Supporting Characters With Descriptions: John is a 12-year-old-boy from Los Angeles California. Sarah is a single mother and nurse over at the veterans hospital. '''Primary Locations With Descriptions: '''A destroyed Los Angeles that has been leveled due to the earthquakes. Windy deserts, fire-filled mountain ranges, and Volcanos that have been formed or shifted from other parts of the world due to the "Great Quake" '''Additive Comprehension: '''This really showcases when the people first enter our story world including the cross-breed animals '''Medium: '''Console Video Game '''Why It Works In This Medium: '''A Consol game is very interactive and can really showcase the horrors of the world coming to an end around them. '''Platform: '''Playstation, Microsoft, Desktop gaming '''Why It Works In This Platform: '''These platforms have the power required to really create the world we envision and enought reach to engage our target market.